Hasta pronto
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: –¡Hasta pronto!– Escuchó como una de sus vecinas se despedía de alguna persona, y él no pudo más que apretar sus puños sobre el marco de la ventana. Esas palabras las conocía muy bien. Ella le había dicho lo mismo antes de cerrar sus ojos y era por esas mismas palabras que aún la esperaba. / SasuHina.


Hasta pronto: –¡Hasta pronto!– Escuchó como una de sus vecinas se despedía de alguna persona y él no pudo más que apretar sus puños sobre el marco de la ventana. Esas palabras las conocía muy bien. Ella le había dicho lo mismo antes de cerrar sus ojos y era por esas palabras que aún la esperaba.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen u.u Son de Kishimoto-sensei._

Drabble.

* * *

**Hasta pronto**

.

.

**.**

**C**_apitulo_** ú**_nico._

Soledad. Siempre y solo en compañía de la misma soledad ¿Quién y qué más fiel que ella?

Nadie, absolutamente nadie podría ocupar su lugar. Él mismo se había encargado de que nadie, siquiera, intentara el hacerlo. Él solo quería que por siempre lo acompañara la soledad y nadie más.

Así había sido toda su vida; así el destino lo había querido y él, también. Entonces...

¿Por qué gotas de agua salada resbalaban por sus mejillas? ¿Por qué sus ojos estaban cristalizados si tenía todo lo que quería, o elegido, tener?

Porque todo era mentira.

Porque él no había estado solo hasta ese momento. Porque él había dejado que alguien ocupara el lugar que por años le había dado a la soledad. Por que él, ahora, quería que lo acompañara alguien más que la nada. Más eso no era posible.

Ella ya se había ido al igual que todos sus familiares. Lo había dejado y, tal parece, para nunca volver.

Se había permitido amar una vez más creyendo ciegamente que esta vez sería diferente y todo porque ella le había prometido que nunca lo iba abandonar. Esa promesa hoy se veía, realmente, lejana.

Las yemas de sus dedos limpiaban el agua esparcida por sus mejillas al momento que su cuerpo se erguía y se dirigía hacia la ventana de su departamento o, más bien, su refugio.

No salía de allí a menos que fuera para trabajar, necesitara comprar víveres o visitarla a ella. Él no había dejado que nadie se le acercara a menos que le dijeran algo sobre la condición de la mujer a la cual amaba, por muy cursi que suene.

Porque sí. Él se había enamorado y había descubierto que ya no le apetecía el estar en compañía de la soledad, que ya no necesitaba seguir refugiándose en el odio. Él solo quería amor y, precisamente, de ella.

–¡Hasta pronto!– Escuchó como una de sus vecinas se despedía de alguna persona y él no pudo más que apretar sus puños sobre el marco de la ventana. Esas palabras las conocía muy bien. Ella le había dicho lo mismo antes de cerrar sus ojos y era por esas palabras que aún la esperaba.

Pero recordar el porqué de sus palabras le hacía sentirse aún más culpable de lo que se sentía cada vez que se cruzaba con los amigos y familiares de ella. Culpándolo a él de su condición y así lo comenzaba a creer, también, él.

Hace once meses que él se encontraba encerrado en solo cuatro paredes, de nueva cuenta, en compañía de la soledad y hace once meses que ella yacía inconsciente en la camilla de un hospital. Un hospital al que él tenía prohibido, siquiera, pisar la entrada. Y todo porque los familiares de ella así lo querían. No querían que el chico culpable de su condición la visitara.

Él no tenía cómo contradecir aquello. Él era el que iba al volante y aunque otro auto fuera el que se le había cruzado no había hecho nada para evitar el impacto. Era su culpa aunque Naruto le dijera que, eso, no era verdad.

Aún así él la visitaba casi con constancia. Siendo su única entrada a ella la ventana, siempre abierta, de su habitación en aquel hospital. Hoy también entraría por la ventana para verla aunque solo fuera para, simplemente, verla dormida.

Por eso ahora salía de su departamento camino al hospital. Debía dejar de llorar como una niña e ir apoyar a Hinata. Más ahora que se discutía el desconectarla de su respirador y, para empeorar las cosas, él no podía hacer nada.

Él quería estar a su lado cuando ella despertara, aunque halla escuchado que había muy pocas posibilidades de que recordara algo. Sabía que ella no podría olvidarlo, no a él. Así lo quería creer.

Como tantas veces, se encontraba parado frente a la camilla donde dormitaba Hinata ¿Cuántos minutos se quedó observándola? Realmente no le importaba pero suponía debía haber sido demasiado como para despedirse de ella.

Depositando un suave beso en su frente se fue alejando poco a poco de la camilla hasta llegar a la ventana. Al llegar a ella apretó con fuerza el marco de esta. De nueva cuenta las malditas lagrimas querían salir pero no lo podía permitir, no allí. No debía seguir mostrándose débil pero ya había perdido todo rastro de esperanza. Ella no volvería a despertar ni él a ver sus ojos perlados.

Más con lo siguiente las lagrimas no tardaron en comenzar a recorrer sus mejillas.

–¿Sasuke... kun?–

.

.

**.**

**Fin.  
**

* * *

_Espero les guste n.n_

Como anteriores fics se me ocurrió porque no podía dormir (-.-) Últimamente no duermo nada y le hecho la culpa a mi incomoda almohada u-ú

Para que quede un poco más claro: Al igual que en Naruto los padres y hermano de Sasuke fallecieron por lo que su personalidad es igual. (Pero creo que se entiende el que no es ningún ninja ni nada de eso) La diferencia es que Sasuke se enamoró (obvio que de Hinata) pero por un accidente automovilístico Hinata quedó en coma. Volvió a estar solo los once meses donde Hinata no despertaba y al ya pasar tanto tiempo fue perdiendo las esperanza de que despertara, no pudiendo seguir ocultando su dolor y lagrimas. Aún así la seguía esperando ya que ella en vez de decirle adiós le dijo un hasta pronto.

Admite que no quiere estar solo, sino que con ella, y también que quiere tener el amor que ella le daba que volver a estar en soledad. (Según el manga, me dio a entender que los Uchiha solo quieren amor u.u y para ellos no hay nada peor que perderlo. Y Sasuke llegaría a su límite, llegando a cometer cualquier locura, si ahora que se volvía a permitir amar lo dejaban) Y por último, no pudo evitar llorar de alegría al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la ya despierta Hinata n.n Un completo milagro n.n

Saludos!


End file.
